Strands In Your Eyes
by lovekiki
Summary: Freshmen year is about to begin and Gordo ultimately realizes his feelings for Lizzie.. Will past relationships dash Gordo's hope of finally being with her? Or will this be the time that she needs him the most? [:Complete:]
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of 'Us'

[: Author's Note :]  
  
Yes, I am back! The author of the story, 'Your Heart in my Hand' has returned.  
  
As the few past readers from that story may know, it wasn't going too well, so it's on hiatus.. But I suddenly got this crazy idea for a story and I felt so inspired! The point of view may change from time to time, depending on my mood, but don't worry! You will be warned.  
  
Before I let you continue reading, I'm only going to say this once because there is no need to say it in every single chapter.. I, in no way [shape or form], own any Lizzie McGuire characters, let alone the show. The whole thing belongs to Disney. You all should know by now that all these stories are fanfiction [hint: look at the address] and none of us own a darn thing! We would be rich.. But no! None of it is ours.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
It was the day before school started.. The big step from middle school to high school.  
  
Both Lizzie and Miranda had been dragged off for the summer.. They had both gone to summer camp. And me, well, my family had dragged me on a short trip to Florida. It was the first summer to ever separate us..  
  
- -  
  
Lizzie and I were born only two weeks apart. We would have been born only a few days apart, but Lizzie's mom said she was too afraid to enter the world without knowing she had a friend.. Our moms said that from the day Lizzie was born, I knew that I had the responsibility of protecting this person because she would be my best friend. Forever.  
  
Our moms met in lamaze classes and were instant friends. They even found out that they were next-door neighbors! They are still friends today, even though my mom gets a little busy sometimes, being a psychologist and all.  
  
Lizzie and I grew up together.. That's why I love her so much. Because we've been together our whole lives and click just like that.  
  
We took baths together and were in diapers together. In different ones, of course.. We made mud pies and played tickle monster under the big maple tree between our front yards. We went to preschool together.. That's where we met Miranda.  
  
Miranda had just moved into town with her mom and dad from Mexico. Lizzie and I had watched moving men bring furniture into the house on the other side of Lizzie's.. Lizzie had been so interested in seeing that a little girl with short, black pigtails and large, brown eyes would be our neighbor. We didn't see her until we got into preschool the next day..  
  
Like normal, peaceful, four-year-olds, Lizzie and I were playing the in sandbox and then Miranda came over, swinging a raggedy, stuffed dog. She sat on the edge of the box, calling to us, "¡Hola, chica rubia y chico castaño! ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
Of course, Lizzie and I had been very confused upon hearing Spanish.. Lizzie stopped digging and stared at her. Miranda jumped into the sandbox and grabbed Lizzie's shovel, shoving her stuffed dog in Lizzie's arms as a trade. Lizzie smiled at me and I smiled at her, knowing we had a new friend.  
  
From that point on, our families were like one large one.. With that, Miranda, Lizzie, and I became the three amigos.  
  
- -  
  
This having been our first summer apart, I had been in much distress when I was told that I wouldn't be joining Lizzie and Miranda at camp, but joining my parents on a trip to Florida..  
  
I got a good tan during my long, soughtful walks down the beaches, like a lost puppy searching for those that loved me. I even spent a lot of time pumping iron in the hotel's gym. It felt good to take out my anger on weights.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda sent me lots of letters, but it wasn't enough.. I just wanted us to be together again.  
  
Now, here I was, lying in my bed, whilst lazily waiting for a call from my two best friends. Even though we all lived in easy walking distance since we're neighbors, we still talked on the phone for hours on three-way. Maybe that is why we are still such good friends? Since we tell each other everything and hardly ever fight..  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had returned the day before, but still hadn't called me. I was beginning to worry.. I checked my clock.. Hmm. 7:06 pm. Where were they? Had their parents dragged them off to fancy restaurants as a welcome home thing? Maybe..  
  
I glanced over at my clothes folded for tomorrow and my well-stocked backpack in the chair next to my door. Tomorrow, I would get to see Lizzie and Miranda for the first time in months.. I could feel the anticipation growing.  
  
I found myself wondering if Lizzie had changed. Was it possible for her to have become even more beautiful than she already was? I felt goosebumps rising at the thought..  
  
Why couldn't tomorrow just come already!? 


	2. Chapter 2 : Starlit Ponderings

[: Author's Note :]  
  
I got a few reviews on my first chapter, which are, of course, some of the perks of slaving away at the computer.. Ha, just kidding. I'm doing this to release my creative [or uncreative] energies.  
  
Anywho, this chapter might be a little short, but I had to get a little bit of Lizzie and Miranda in before their freshmen year starts. Now that we get on the subject of short chapters, I'm warning you now.. There will be times when my chapters are incredibly short, but I always have a reason for it. Maybe a cliff-hanger or because I need to express the rest of things in another chapter.. Just giving you a little notice. ^-^  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
The stars twinkled brightly in the blue-black heavens, illuminating the hearts of the lonely and inspiring those without hope.. Far below, two pairs of eyes, one hazel and one brown, were gazing up at this wondrous sight.  
  
The owners of these eyes were lying side by side on a blue blanket that covered dark green grass.. They were both girls dressed in tank top and shorts pajama sets; the one with the hazel eyes had blond hair drawn in a tight braid and was dressed in light pink, while the one with brown eyes had black hair in pigtails and was dressed in light blue.  
  
The blond one let out a long, wistful sigh, tearing her eyes away from the sky to turn onto her side. She gazed passively at her friend before saying softly, "Miranda?"  
  
The girl with ebony pigtails, now called Miranda, chose not to look away from the glistening stars, merely asking dreamily, "Hmm?"  
  
The blonde's lips formed a slight smile, tucking long strands of loose hair behind her ears and questioning for the umpteenth time, "What do you think high school will be like?"  
  
Miranda rolled onto her side as well, reluctantly shifting her gaze from above. "Lizzie! Ever since you got over your fear of high school at camp, you will not stop asking that question!"  
  
The newly dubbed Lizzie shrugged sheepishly. "I dunno.. I guess I'm just getting a little excited since we start tomorrow."  
  
Miranda grinned and shook her head. "I'm sure it will be great.. And we'll get to see Gordo for the first time in like.. Forever!"  
  
The blonde's hazel eyes lit up and she looked away to avoid revealing how thrilled she was, but was still caught in the act..  
  
"Lizzie.. What was that about?" Miranda then slyly added, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."  
  
The blond suddenly started to pout, "Why couldn't we just have seen him today? I'm surprised he didn't come barging over to my house, searching for us!"  
  
Miranda sat up and started rubbing her hands together. "It's all a part of my master plan.." As soon as she heard that, Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
Ever since Lizzie had told Miranda of all she'd missed while in Mexico, like the mystery party and Gordo's message in her yearbook and the kiss, Miranda was stuck on getting them together. She'd known for years that her friends liked each other.. They were just blind that the other shared their feelings.  
  
Miranda continued, despite Lizzie's eye-roll, "You see.. Gordo hasn't seen you all summer and believe me, you've changed a lot! He will be totally blown away by your amplified beauty, that he'll just have to ask you out! Oh yeah.. Remember how we took a picture of you when we went to camp and then again before we left? Well, I have the pictures right now...."  
  
Lizzie squealed and jumped up, "Why didn't you say so!? Gimme!"  
  
Miranda took her backpack that had went unnoticed from the edge of the blanket, pulling out two pictures and handing them over. Lizzie snatched them up and looked upon them with eagerness.. She was genuinely shocked.  
  
The before picture was just the same old Lizzie, but the after effect seemed totally different.. She noticed that she was now tanner, more slender and more curvy. Even her chest looked at little bigger.. She looked great. Still, she had her doubts..  
  
"I dunno.. I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. Maybe we should just give up? It just wasn't meant to be.." Lizzie frowned, shoving the pictures back at Miranda. This time, it was Miranda's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
She crossed her arms and eyed her blond amiga with disbelief, "Lizzie! How could you say that? You guys will always be friends and the two of you were a match made in heaven.. Plus, you can't say it wasn't meant to be if you haven't even tried anything yet!"  
  
Lizzie sighed and nodded regretfully, "Let's just get through this first week of school and we'll see where this goes.."  
  
After having said that, Lizzie watched her ebony-headed friend smile victoriously. She shook her head with a slight smile, gazing back up at the bright heavens with newfound hope that she just might have gotten from the skies.. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Intensify The Feeling

[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
"ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE!!"  
  
Lizzie jumped at the sound of Jo's loud call up the stairs, pulled out of her deep sleep. She groaned and grabbed her clock, taking a look. 6:45 am.  
  
"If you don't get out of bed RIGHT now, young lady, you'll end up being late for school!"  
  
Dragging herself out of bed, Lizzie went into her bathroom. She took a quick shower before getting out, a towel on her head and a robe on, and going downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Jo had prepared a delicious breakfast of waffles. Sam and Matt were sleepily bringing their forks to their mouths, not seeming to see Lizzie as she entered the room.. With an eyebrow raised, Lizzie couldn't see how they could get any food down at this early in the morning. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Jo handed her a pop-tart and smiled.. Lizzie returned the smile. Her mother knew her well enough to know that she'd be asking for a pop-tart at this hour.  
  
Lizzie trudged back up the stairs, finishing off the pop-tart before going back into her bathroom to blow-dry her hair. She piled it all up into a neat bun, leaving some tendrils free. She curled those into tight, little spirals that cascaded down before brushing her teeth to a white shine. She went back into her room to finish the job of getting ready..  
  
She already had an outfit picked out.. She pulled on some tan jeans that fit her perfectly, as well as a light brown, spaghetti-strapped shirt with a built-in bra. Normally, she wouldn't have wore anything like that, but Miranda convinced her that this was the first day of high school and that she would look great in it.  
  
Lizzie applied her make-up: gold eyeshadow, black mascara, and light pink lipgloss. She then looked at the final outcome.. She was actually quite pleased with it. A bright smile painted across her neatly glossed lips.  
  
- -  
  
[: Miranda's P.O.V :]  
  
It was 7:00 am and Miranda Sanchez was as ready as she'd ever be..  
  
She stood tall in front of a mirror, looking hard at herself. Her funky fashion remained the same as ever.. Her pants were black and flared slightly at the bottoms with a chain hooked to the belt-loops. Her shirt was a light-purple corset that was laced with ribbon. The girl's hair was down and straight; her eyes lined with black liner and her lips lathered in purple-tinted lip gloss.  
  
She smiled halfheartedly at herself as she wondered if this plan with Lizzie and Gordo would work..  
  
- -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I heard my alarm clock go off at 7:00 am, which was long after I first awoke.. Typical. Just some first day of high school jitters. No biggie. I pulled back the blankets and crawled out of bed, just in my boxers.  
  
I was still clean, having took a shower the night before, but I gave my face a good scrub with soap and water before looking at myself in the mirror.. I rarely look at myself and I was a little surprised at my appearance.  
  
My curly mane actually looked quite good; my arms and chest were slightly more muscular and toned than they were before. I even got the pleasant shock of being a few inches taller than I was in the beginning of eighth grade. I was now probably around 5'6". Somehow, I seemed more.. Masculine.  
  
A slight smile appeared on my mouth before I shook my head, running my fingers through my curls to tame the bed-head. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad..  
  
- -  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Gordo clambered out of the bus with Miranda, wondering where Lizzie could be.. He shook his head. "It's so not like Lizzie to miss the bus. I wonder what happened?"  
  
Miranda hid a smile and shrugged with a casual voice, "Oh, I don't know.. Matt might have had it in for her on the first day. Or maybe she slept late?"  
  
He shot a look at her.. She seemed a little suspicious, but it could've been just him. As he contemplated this, the pair walked down the hall to await the second they would become a trio again.  
  
Miranda had found the bench they had all agreed to meet at and they sat down. She started looking at her schedule that she had received when she had gotten home two days ago and compared it with Gordo's. Squealing, she started jabbering, "Gordo! We have almost all the same classes, except.."  
  
His friend's voice was drowned out as David Gordon saw a vision of heaven walking toward them. It seemed like it was all going by in slow motion.. Lizzie walked down the hall, her eyes bright. Her hips swayed from left to right and he was entranced.. His heart pounding in his chest, his eyes swept across her, tracing her curves.. She WAS even more beautiful. Still, he wasn't the only one that had seen Lizzie's change.. Many more guys were blown away by her, as well.  
  
Miranda was grinning from ear to ear next to him as she ate up his reaction. She tapped him on the shoulder, saying audibly, "Gordo?"  
  
He babbled a bit, not taking his eyes off her. "What, Miranda? I'm busy!!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I'd gather my jaw up off the floor, if I were you.. Someone might step on your tongue."  
  
Gordo's face flashed ten shades of crimson as he tore his eyes off of Lizzie. Finally, their friend had finished the long voyage over, eyeing Miranda before smiling. "Hey, Randa! Hey, Gordo!"  
  
Miranda gave a slight wave attatched to a, "Hey, chica!"  
  
Gordo, on the other hand, sat there and stared at Lizzie. For the first time in his life, he didn't have even one witty or sarcastic remark to shoot back.. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Loneliness Kills

[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I couldn't believe it.. I just couldn't believe it. Lizzie had said hey and I sat there for the longest time before letting out a high-pitched, cracking, "Hey....." The perfect way to start out the first day of high school. As you may see, I am being the sarcastic person I am, right now.  
  
We all had the same first five classes together. Biology, Geography, English, Spanish, and Physical Education. Only the last class remained different.. I was in Geometry, while Lizzie and Miranda were in the same Algebra 1 class. What a rip.. I was torn from the three amigos to go into a math class I wasn't sure I was ready for. Maybe I just wanted to be with Lizzie so bad?  
  
The same routine happened in our first four classes.. We would all head to the right corner of each of the classrooms. Miranda would sit, Lizzie would sit to the right of Miranda in the very corner, and I would sit behind Lizzie.  
  
Another thing that was always the same really irritated me.. With each class I think my irritation would become more obvious. There would always be a bunch of guys in each class who would try to flirt with Miranda and Lizzie whenever the teacher would let us walk around to get acquainted. My main concern, of course, was Lizzie.  
  
I could feel my last nerve ready to snap each time it happened, until Lizzie would walk away from them all and sit back in front of me, flashing me a genuine 'that-was-pretty-creepy' smile. I would be slightly reassured at this point..  
  
- -  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Gordo sat alone at a picnic table beneath a tree, waiting for his best friends to come..  
  
He stared blankly at his food tray.. Sure, he wasn't as picky as most people with 'school food.' He'd eat any of it. A plus to this day was that Gordo's favorite food, curly fries, was being served with chicken patties. Though it was his favorite, he sat quietly and dipped the same fry in his ketchup over and over again without ever bringing it to his lips..  
  
Lizzie and Miranda carried their trays over; Miranda chatting away while Lizzie just listened. They sat on either side of Gordo without noticing his blank expression.. Yet.  
  
Lizzie grinned over at Miranda, "At least today's menu isn't inedible!"  
  
Miranda chuckled and shook her head before bringing the chicken sandwich to her mouth. Lizzie frowned when she noticed that Gordo didn't reprimand her about cafeteria meals. She took a fry from her tray and held it in front of him, tilting her head. "Here, you might need this. I think your fry is dead. You've been dipping that same one since we got here."  
  
Gordo forced a smile and brought the 'dead' fry to his mouth, chewing with some content. He reached for Lizzie's fry and as he took it, their fingers brushed.. Though only a brief moment, Gordo could feel a spark of some sort. When he saw Lizzie's face, he knew she felt it as well. He then brushed it off and ate the fry quietly.  
  
He ran his fingers through his curls before peering at them both. "So, what were you chattering about when you were coming over?"  
  
Miranda sighed dreamily and replied shortly, "Ethan Craft."  
  
Gordo pretended to gag as Miranda swooned. Lizzie dipped a fry in ketchup before saying, "I dunno, Miranda.. I think he's kind of lost his Ethan-ness or something."  
  
Gordo and Miranda stared at each other as she said those words. Elizabeth McGuire was over Ethan Craft? Not possible.  
  
Miranda let it go for the moment, but Gordo raised an eyebrow at her sentence. "Ethan-ness?"  
  
Lizzie smiled before just shrugging and gingerly nibbling a curly fry.  
  
Gordo couldn't help but stare at Lizzie as she licked some ketchup off her fingers. He was so intrigued of her sudden metamorphosis [a/n: no pun intended]; his eyes captured each movement she made and each flush of breeze on her hair..  
  
- -  
  
The three amigos chatted quietly for the remainder of the lunch period.. Once the bell rang, they disposed of their trash and then headed for the gym where the physical education classes were told to meet.  
  
Nothing much happened there; everyone sat in the bleachers and talked. Lizzie and Miranda amused themselves with short conversations turned long in Gibberish. Gordo merely listened, trying to decipher it and promising himself to one day understand what they were saying..  
  
The bell rang for everyone to head to sixth period. Gordo could feel disappointment welling up in him.. Now, he'd be separated from Lizzie and who knows how many guys would flirt with her without him knowing. He opened his mouth to say something to Miranda, but she smiled and said, "Don't worry, Gordo.. I gotcha covered." She winked knowingly and smiled at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie smiled back at Miranda, then bit her lip as she turned to Gordo. She looked a teensy bit disappointed; Gordo perceived that easily since he felt the same way. He gave her one of his endearing lop-sided grins and his heart skipped at beat as he watched Lizzie's face light up. She neared him and gave him a quick hug before she and Miranda went off..  
  
The weight on Gordo's shoulders had been lifted ever so slightly. He sighed as dreamily [if not more] as Miranda had when speaking of Ethan. He then sauntered off to Geometry.. 


	5. Chapter 5 : Surprise, Surprise!

[: Author's Note :]  
  
I'm glad that a lot of people are enjoying this! I'm trying not to put in too many author's notes because I want to let everyone just read, but I couldn't help it this time..  
  
I'm sorry that it takes my chapters a little while to get up. Every day, I add a few more sentences or paragraphs to a chapter I'm working on until I feel that I've done what I must to it. That's the way I work! Anywho, on with the story!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
Miranda and I quietly walked to our last class for the day.  
  
I shifted slightly in the silence as I wondered why Miranda had become so quiet. Why I'd become so quiet..  
  
We entered the classroom and in routine, headed for the right corner of the classroom. Miranda sat at a desk and I sat next to her in the corner desk before sending a slight glance at the seat behind me that wouldn't be occupied by Gordo. I felt a weird tingling sensation in my heart.. Without giving it a second thought, I took out a pencil and listened to the bell ring.  
  
- -  
  
Our teacher, Miss Eaton, was a total ditz. She was new this year and obviously very excited. She literally ran around the room as she searched for her roll sheet and other things. It was actually quite hilarious. Still, her perky attitude had us all a little skeptical. It was like she never stopped smiling..  
  
She began calling us for roll. She went through the whole thing where if you wanted to be called by a nickname, to state it when she called you or to tell her if she pronounced your name wrong. We all knew this by now, but I tried to stay focused on these repeated words..  
  
I sat quietly through it.. The 'M's were getting closer and after a while, she clearly said, "Jacobs, Ronald."  
  
I felt my eyes bug out of my head. Did she just say what I think she said!? Ronald Jacobs as in Ronnie as in my paperboy who was my boyfriend!? It had to be a mistake..  
  
But no. I heard an oh-so-familiar voice say, "I'm here.. But call me Ronnie."  
  
I had this strange urge to turn around to get the facts straight, but I remained immobile. Shocked.. Even when the teacher said, "McGuire, Elizabeth," I was quiet. That is until Miranda leaned across the space between our desks to elbow me hard in the ribs..  
  
I yelped before realizing what was happening.. I blushed brightly and said in my meekest voice, "Umm.. Here. No one calls me Elizabeth though. Lizzie, please."  
  
Miss Eaton smiled her perky smile and marked me 'present' before continuing.  
  
To my surprise, no one laughed. They were cool as cucumbers.. Maybe even ice cubes.  
  
- -  
  
The minutes seemed to drag on for an eternity.. The classes you didn't favor always seemed to take forever. Especially classes that had your ex-boyfriend in them.  
  
Finally, after the long roll call, she let us walk around the room and "get to know each other." I stayed in my seat and remained looking at my desk..  
  
Miranda tried to get my attention, but to no avail. She finally took to coming in front of my desk and crouching down to get in my gaze. She whispered frantically, "Lizzie!?"  
  
I reluctantly looked at her and whispered back, "What?"  
  
Miranda appeared totally freaked out as she made gestures with her hands and spoke, "Oh my gosh!! I can't believe your boyfriend is in our class! This is like.. Scary!!!"  
  
Of course, I'd gotten over Ronnie, but the subject was still a tender one.. I leered at her and replied, "Ex-boyfriend."  
  
She looked really apologetic.. Frowning, she said, "I'm sorry, Lizzie.. It's just.. You know.."  
  
I nodded my head and added a little smile for emphasis, "I know, 'Randy.. It's okay.."  
  
Just then, our quiet conversation was interrupted and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around in my desk and my eyes met with none other than Ronnie's..  
  
He looked basically the same.. A little taller and a little less lanky. I even heard my brain yell, "He's cuter, too!" I mentally slapped myself.  
  
He smiled a white-toothed smile and said, "Hey, Lizzie! Long time, no see, eh?"  
  
I tried not to sound cold when I answered.. "Hi.. Yeah, I guess it has been a long time."  
  
Miranda was quiet as she looked at him. This was the first time she'd seen him and I knew she was trying not to think that this guy who broke my heart was a hottie.. I felt my face grow slightly warm in the silence and I let it settle for a while longer.  
  
Like a lifesaver being thrown to me, a victim drowning in a dead conversation, the bell rang to let us out of school for the day. Ronnie smiled one last time before saying, "See you around!" Then he was gone.  
  
I felt the shock coming back and I looked at Miranda. We both didn't say a word.. 


	6. Chapter 6 : Our Lips Meet Again

[: Author's Note :]  
  
This chapter would have been posted earlier, but my phone line was disconnected. I'm so sorry! But they're up now!  
  
WARNING: This chapter refers to a few snippets from 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie.' So if you haven't seen it, read at your own risk! I don't think it will spoil anything, though.. If it does, I'm sorry!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
Saved by the bell. I immediately gathered up my backpack, which was already packed up minutes ahead of time.. I just wanted to get to Lizzie.  
  
Right when I saw my friends, I could tell that something had happened.. Lizzie's expression was blended of a few emotions. Being able to read her easily after so many years, I could see shock, panic, and sorrow painted on her face. Miranda, of course, was slightly harder to read, but I could tell that she was in shock like Lizzie was. I frowned in worry and kept up a more hurried pace..  
  
When we met in the middle of our paths, I asked abruptly, "Lizzie, I have known you all my life and believe me when I say this, I know when something is wrong.. You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?"  
  
Lizzie wouldn't speak to me.. She just stared at the floor.  
  
I looked to Miranda for help; I was beginning to get really worried now. Miranda shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "Oh, it was no ghost, Gordo.. Just Ronnie Jacobs."  
  
I felt my face go ashen. Ronnie Jacobs? As in the guy that I envied for being Lizzie's boyfriend? The guy who kissed her.. I knew he would come into the picture again. Right when I was ultimately realizing my feelings for Lizzie, especially after our trip to Rome, Ronnie has to be in the only class I can't be with her in.  
  
We all silently walked together down the halls, on our way home..  
  
- -  
  
When we neared our houses, I gave Miranda a look and she knew what it meant. She smiled and said, "Well, I'll talk to you guys later.."  
  
She gave a halfhearted wave and shot a look back that I knew was telling me that this might be my chance.. Miranda then walked off, leaving me to walk Lizzie to her door.  
  
We came to it soon enough, being right next-door to Miranda. However, Lizzie didn't show any intentions of going inside just yet. She just put her backpack next to the door sat on her porch swing, swinging slowly back and forth. Maybe this WAS my chance!  
  
I put my backpack next to hers and flopped down next to her. I could smell the scented soap she used.. Cucumber-melon. After Rome, I had made it my duty to find out what it had been.  
  
I had to break this silence.. Putting my hand on one of hers, I said softly, "Lizzie.. It'll be okay. Seeing him might bring back some tough memories, but always remember that he is the unlucky one because he dumped you."  
  
Her hazel eyes were glazed with water when she looked up at me. "Gordo, you're such a good friend.." She brought me into an embrace and though I was smiling, I remembered those words from long ago, when Ronnie had first broken up with her..  
  
A good friend. Was a friend all I'd ever be to her? No. I wouldn't give up this easily. I've loved this girl all my life. I have to keep trying!  
  
When she pulled away, I saw the fresh tears on her cheeks and I leaned forward to brush them away. I felt her shiver slightly when I touched her face and my heart leapt at her nervousness. Maybe she did like me. Or maybe she just didn't want to get hurt again..  
  
I chanced this moment of closeness and put my arm around her shoulders. I dared a whisper, shattering the silence, "Are you cold?"  
  
She smiled amidst her tears and whispered back, "Not any more.."  
  
Then she tilted her head and moved closer..  
  
- -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
Just before our lips could meet, I heard the front door open and the two of us leapt apart quickly. I knew I had to look pink in the face, but I looked at the intruder full-on.  
  
My mom smiled at us, obviously not having seen us attempting a kiss. "Hey, kids! I thought I heard you two talking out here.. How was your first day of high school?"  
  
Knowing that this was going to be one of those moments that my mom would remember her 'little baby growing up,' I merely said, "Good.. Where's Matt and Dad?"  
  
She didn't seem to notice the change of subject and said, "Well, Matt is over at Lanny's and your father is out in the back painting a lawn gnome." She then seemed a little confused, but continued, "Hmm.. Would you guys like me to whip up some brownies and milk?"  
  
I looked at Gordo.. He glanced back, but seemed to be avoiding my gaze. He shrugged and said, "No, thank you, Mrs. McGuire.. I have this thing I have to do. Maybe another time?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. Gordo then grabbed his backpack, waved slightly, and walked off home. I looked down at my shoes and I felt that motherly air starting to gather.. Quickly jumping up and grabbing my backpack, I said, "I just remembered something I have to do!"  
  
I then ran past her, through the door and towards the stairs.  
  
- -  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
The first few weeks of school flew by. The three amigos were as close as ever and yet there was some tension between Gordo and Lizzie..  
  
So far, they had kissed only once and that was in Rome, but that kiss had never been mentioned after that.. Now, the memories of it had been brought back when they almost chanced another. That, too, had never been mentioned again.  
  
Lizzie finally got more comfortable with Ronnie being in her sixth period class. She talked to him a few more times and though she tried not to think it, he seemed very attracted to her. Even more so than when she was his girlfriend..  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Author's Note :]  
  
Bwahahahaha.. I am so evil. I have the next few chapters all ready for posting, but you're going to have to review, review, review to get them up! I have them all ready, but I need something to perk me up.. 


	7. Chapter 7 : Your Secret Admirer

[: Author's Note :]  
  
Reminder to you all: I don't own any Lizzie McGuire crap and I certainly do not own any 'A Walk to Remember' indicia. Moving on..  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
No matter how much I tried, I still loathed the fact that Lizzie and Ronnie had a class together.. I didn't trust this guy.  
  
Sixth period had let out and I went straight to my locker. It was Friday and following this weekened, fall break was going to start. Finally! A break from all this work..  
  
Just as I was turning the corner, I caught a glimpse of Lizzie opening her locker, which was near mine. A slip of paper fluttered out and to the floor.. I wasn't fazed until I saw confusion etched upon her face.  
  
She picked it up and started reading it. I started opening my locker, trying not to look at her for any sign of what it said.. As soon as I shut it, Lizzie was next to me with a bright smile on her face. Miranda popped up on my other side, turning to her combination to open her locker. She saw the happiness on Lizzie's face and asked, while searching for something, "What's with the smiles, chica? Grr.. Where is that fluffy pen!?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Miranda, stifling a laugh before my gaze curiously fell on Lizzie. When I did look at her, she squealed at this point and burst out, "I have a secret admirer!"  
  
- -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
As I proudly announced my news, I saw different reactions.. Miranda stopped her search for her purple, fluffy pen and squealed just as I had. She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. I expected Gordo to laugh at her and remind her that we were now freshmen, but I didn't hear him say a word..  
  
I looked at him and saw that his reaction wasn't positive like Miranda's, but negative. His face had fallen and he had a small frown showing. I got this funny feeling inside.. Had I hurt his feelings?  
  
I put on my most concerned face and as soon as he saw it, he smiled and said, "Congratulations, McGuire.. So, what's the note say?"  
  
I sighed in relief and handed it over to Gordo. Miranda snatched it from him and looked at it ravenously. Gordo read from over Miranda's shoulder and I watched them. I already had it memorized.  
  
- -  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I am the person that you probably least would have expected to give you this note.  
  
You tried so hard to get my affections and I didn't give them. I'm not sure that you'll even feel the same way now. All I can do is hope..  
  
If you wish to meet me, I will take off this mask I have donned at nine o'clock tonight in the city park, near the fountain.  
  
:: Your Secret Admirer ::  
  
- -  
  
I knew when they had finished because Gordo got this completely suspicious look on his face.. Even Miranda looked a little unsettled.  
  
I ignored their expressions and asked excitedly, "So, should I go and meet him tonight!?"  
  
Gordo immediately began to scold me, "Lizzie! How could you even think it!? This could be some psycho! You could get hurt.. I don't think this is a very good idea.."  
  
I felt anger boiling up inside and Miranda knew. She tried to help matters by saying, "For once, Lizzie, I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Party-Pooper.. You have no idea who this person is. Plus, tonight's our weekly movie and a sleepover night! You can ditch tradition!"  
  
She cracked a smile at me and I tried to push my anger behind me.. I shrugged and replied, "Yeah.. I guess you're right. Let's go.."  
  
We all linked arms, Gordo in the middle, and headed for home..  
  
- -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I knew that Lizzie hadn't given up.. She'd done this about a billion times. I knew exactly what she'd do. She would wait until Miranda and I fell asleep, then she'd sneak out to meet this 'secret admirer.' Of course, this would work because after all the laughing, tickling, school, and movies, we would just doze right off on Lizzie's bedroom floor.  
  
I pretended like I'd forgotten the note as we walked to Lizzie's house. Miranda and Lizzie had their usual chatter, while I nodded my head like I was listening.  
  
By the time we got there, it was four and Mrs. McGuire was waiting with brownies and milk. It seemed like she always knew to make something and that she always had something to make.. That's one of the things I like about her. Another being that she birthed the most beautiful person I have ever seen, but hey, that's a different story..  
  
- -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
I gave a sideways glance at Gordo and Miranda.. We were all lying on our stomachs on my bed, watching 'A Walk to Remember.' Miranda had tears running down her cheeks as she was nodding off, already in her light-blue tank-top and shorts pjs.. Gordo looked a little tired, too.  
  
Once the movie was over, I feigned a yawn and said, "Wow.. School has me so tired.. Normally, we'd probably stay up 'til like.. One in the morning."  
  
Miranda nodded her head, eyes closed.. "Mmm-hmm," she replied.  
  
Gordo looked at me through half-closed, blue eyes. He smiled his lopsided smile and crawled onto the floor, into his sleeping bag. Miranda didn't even make it to her sleeping bag, so I just let her stay in my bed. I smiled and then I shut off the television set, as well as the light. I crawled into bed next to Miranda and whispered, "G'night, guys.."  
  
Gordo mumbled sleepily, "'Night, Lizzie.."  
  
I smiled and waited a few more minutes.. Soon, all I heard was the slow breathing of people sleeping. I crawled quietly out of bed and tiptoed to my bathroom..  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Author's Note :]  
  
Oooooo.. What will unfold? If you wanna find out, you're gonna have to follow the same dig as the last chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8 : A Heart Shattered

[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Elizabeth McGuire walked through the quiet streets of Hillridge. It was dark and some of the street lights were flickering. She was a little scared, but she moved on..  
  
After her friends had went to sleep, Lizzie had slipped off into her bathroom and gotten into some faded hip-hugger jeans and a pink tee. She applied some mascara and bubblegum lip gloss before tiptoeing downstairs and out the front door. Little did she know, Gordo was trailing her quietly and keeping out of sight in the hedges whenever she'd look back.  
  
She shivered and looked at her watch. It was five minutes to nine. She'd better hurry.. As her tennies hit the sidewalk at a faster pace, she had an odd feeling that she was being watched.  
  
- -  
  
Soon, Lizzie had made it to the park's fountain. She sat at its edge and stared into the water, not minding that it wasn't fountaining, since it had been turned off after dusk.  
  
She touched the surface with a slender finger.. Ripples bubbled across it and a faint smile touched her lips as she recalled playing here with Gordo as a child. Suddenly, a stick broke behind her..  
  
She jumped up and spun towards the sound only to see a figure coming at her. She could tell it was male, but she couldn't see his face because he had the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up. Lizzie shuddered and prayed silently that she'd be okay.  
  
The unknown person drew closer and stopped once within four feet from her..  
  
- -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
Once I heard Lizzie heading downstairs, I quietly followed.. The whole way to the park, I was in hot pursuit.  
  
We got there quickly once she changed her pace and at first, I had no idea where to hide.. After a while, I spotted a big tree that I could hide behind and have a good view of everything.  
  
It wasn't long before I saw a hooded figure walking across the grass and onto the sidewalk, breaking a stick on his way.. This had obviously startled Lizzie because she leapt up to find its source.  
  
I watched this guy boldly walk up to her, but slowly.. He stopped before he could invade her privacy bubble [to my relief] and he just stood there. I was starting to get suspicious when I heard Lizzie pipe up in a shrill tone, "Umm.. Hi.. Are you..?"  
  
I heard an eerily familiar voice waft from within the hood, "Your secret admirer? Of course.."  
  
I heard a sigh of relief from Lizzie and I actually saw her crack a smile. She shifted her weight a bit before asking, "Can you.. Pull down your hood? Umm.. Please?"  
  
The figure shook his head. "Not yet, Lizzie.. Not yet. First, I have something to settle with you."  
  
I watched as he rushed forward and suddenly had his arms around her.. My skin crawled when I realized that their heads were together in a kiss.  
  
- -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
I felt myself starting to panic.. This strange person's arms were around my waist, those hands daring to linger on the small of my back. His lips were pressed hungrily to mine, searching for reciprocated passion.  
  
I finally pulled away, feeling scared.. Though our mouths weren't touching, his grip was strong. I felt an odd familiarity about this person and I squinted in an attempt to recognize his features. I saw a smile curling about his lips and I pushed back the hood of this stranger, only to gasp in sudden realization..  
  
- -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I watched as this guy put his arms around her, his hands touching MY Lizzie. I felt anger bubbling in my stomach.. Lizzie pulled away and I was slightly relieved that she didn't wish to return his affection. She abruptly pushed back this punk's hood and my fists clenched at the sight of his face..  
  
Ronnie Jacobs. How had I known all along?  
  
To my surprise, I saw Lizzie start to smile. Relief and hope burned in her beautiful, hazel eyes.. She whispered, "Ronnie?"  
  
Ronnie nodded and rested his forehead on Lizzie's, answering, "Yes.. It's me.."  
  
He looked hesitant before adding, "Lizzie.. I'm.. I'm really sorry. I feel like such a jerk for dumping you for that other girl. When I saw you on the first day of school, I remembered why I had liked you in the first place.. You were so beautiful and sweet. I dumped that other girl, so I could try to get you back."  
  
I looked at Lizzie hopefully.. Please say no!  
  
Lizzie looked a little doubtful and I knew she was recalling all the heartbreak she had went through, having been given another taste of it when Paolo lied to her in Rome. She looked into Ronnie's eyes and sighed. "I.. I missed you so much, Ronnie."  
  
My heart dropped and shattered.. Millions upon billions of pieces breaking smaller and smaller. My chance was gone just like that. 


	9. Chapter 9 : I Sense A Closeness

[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
The pain was overwhelming. How could Lizzie do this to me? I thought I meant something to her..  
  
Just then, I woke up in a cold sweat. A dream? It was a dream? I felt my once broken heart jump for joy.  
  
My blue eyes sought the sleeping form of Lizzie, adjusting in the dark.. There she was and she had curled up on her bed. I was content in watching her, but suddenly, I realized that someone was missing..  
  
I got up and went to Lizzie's bedside. I shook her arm gently, whispering, "Lizzie? Lizzie?"  
  
She seemed slightly startled as she awoke, but squinted in the darkness. "Gordo? What is it?"  
  
I asked quietly, "Where's Miranda?"  
  
Lizzie frowned. "Oh.. At around nine, Miranda's parents came and told her that her abuela is very sick. They took Miranda and had to leave for Mexico to see her immediately. Miranda was really shook up.. After she left, I waited up for my parents and Matt, but they still aren't back from Gammy McGuire's.. I'm guessing they decided to stay the night."  
  
My expression mirrored hers. Poor Miranda.. We were quiet for a few moments. I looked to the floor and suddenly said, "Lizzie, we never finished watching our movies.."  
  
I looked up to see her eyes widening. She was speaking in a high, frightened voice. "No way! I hate scary movies, Gordo! You know I do! And Miranda isn't here for me to hide my face on her shoulder.."  
  
I grinned and taunted, "Aww.. Come on, McGuire. Too chicken to watch a wittle, scawy movie? Plus, I'm here to protect you."  
  
Lizzie sat there a moment, contemplating this. I watched her get up and lock her bedroom door. She turned and mumbled, "Just in case.."  
  
I laughed slightly and shook my head. I put in a horror video and we clambered onto her bed, lying on our stomachs. It was one I'd seen only once before, but I knew every special effect they used, so in no way was I scared.  
  
Every few minutes, I'd look over at Lizzie and she'd be biting her lip or covering her eyes.  
  
Halfway through the movie, I heard tiny whimpers.. I looked to Lizzie in confusion and abruptly turned the movie off. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to soothe her. "Lizzie? Lizzie? I'm sorry.. We don't have to watch any more."  
  
She showed no sign of getting beneath the blankets, though she was shaking.. I wasn't sure if it was because she were cold or if she were still scared. Worried, I carefully picked her up, cradling her slender body in my arms. I carried her to the head of the bed, putting her under the blankets.  
  
I heard her whimpers start to slow, but out they came. She looked into my eyes and asked, "Gordo? P-Please don't leave me.."  
  
I shook my head and frowned. "Lizzie, I won't leave you.."  
  
She shook her head in return, as if I hadn't understood. "No.. I mean.. Will you sleep in my bed w-with me? Please? I don't wanna sleep alone."  
  
I felt my heart beginning to thump.. Sleep with her? I felt hesitance enveloping my mind, but when I looked into her frightened face, I couldn't say no. "Don't worry, Lizzie.. I'll be here."  
  
I stood next to her bed for a minute as if thinking about it more.. She looked at me, scooting over with pleading eyes. I smiled faintly and slid next to her, beneath the blankets. As soon as I did, Lizzie drew closer and hugged me tight with her whimpers having ceased.  
  
I felt excitement growing within me.. I could feel her warmth against me and I could feel her body pressed closely with my side. I felt a smile cross my face before my eyes started to flutter closed..  
  
- - -  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
The birds were chirping outside.. It was morning.  
  
Lizzie awoke, but refused to open her eyes as she felt so comfortable. Thoughts ran through her head and she realized that her arms and legs were entangled with another person's. Her eyes snapped open and she was looking at Gordo's face. She didn't move anywhere.. She just craned her head about to see what position they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
Lizzie felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.. They were lying on their sides and her arms were around Gordo's neck; his arms were around her waist. Their legs were tangled together, as if to bring them even closer.  
  
Even though she was embarrassed, for some reason, Lizzie didn't want to move. She felt so secure and protected in his arms.. She just lay there with him, closing her eyes. It was too perfect.. Wait. Had she just thought that?  
  
She then heard Gordo starting to wake.. Lizzie kept her eyes closed, wanting to see what he'd do in finding them this way.  
  
- - -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I yawned and opened my eyes only to be looking right at Lizzie's sleeping face.. I felt a bit of panic and I looked at our position. We were so close.. My blush was growing, but I felt myself relishing the moment.  
  
I had the strongest urge to run my hands down her curves. That was something that I'd wanted to do ever since they started to form.. I bit my lip.. Would she notice? No, Gordo.. Respect her.  
  
I sighed and pulled her closer to me, feeling our chests and then the entires of our bodies meet. I snuggled into her shoulder and breathed in her scent.. She was so beautiful and angelic as she slept.  
  
As I smiled slightly with my eyes closing, I heard a little giggle.. I suspiciously opened my eyes again to see Lizzie smiling cheerily at me, eyes dancing as she laughed softly. I was a little embarrassed, but I smiled nonetheless. I finally had to ask, "What are you laughing about?"  
  
She snuggled close to me, despite the fact that we were only friends, giggling all the while. "You are such a cuddly person.. I never noticed that before."  
  
I grinned at her words and let them run through my mind once over. "A cuddly person? You have no idea.."  
  
And with that, I began to tickle her.. Her squeals and laughter echoed through her room, whilst the birds outside sang on in their lilting voices. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Unable To Hide

[: Author's Note :]  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in so long! I had this chapter waiting for me, but I've been too lazy to post it.. And my computer has finally stopped acting up, thank goodness.  
  
Oooooo.. I bet chapter eight had you all hating me! Bwahahahaha.. Don't worry! It gets even better. *evil, little grin*  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
After a long game of tickling, Gordo and Lizzie headed downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie's parents and and Matt still hadn't returned from Gammy McGuire's house, which was beginning to worry her. She tried not to think of it as they started making their breakfast.  
  
As eggs, sausages, and potatoes fried, the phone rang. Lizzie ran to get it and panted slightly as she answered it, "H-Hello. McGuire residence; Lizzie speaking."  
  
She immediately heard Jo's voice. "Lizzie? Hi, honey! I bet you're wondering where we are.."  
  
Lizzie nodded, placing a hand on her hip. She remembered that her mom couldn't see her and emphasized her worry. "Yes."  
  
"Well, hon'.. Gammy McGuire's is farther north than we realized. Last night, there was a big storm.. Luckily, my cell is still working. Anyhow, we were snowed in and since there are limited rescuers, it might be days before we're dug out or the snow melts. It could also take a while for the roads to get cleared."  
  
Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise. Days without parental supervision? Awesome! She tried to sound upset, "Will you guys be okay?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie.. We'll be fine. Are you eating okay? Did you have a nice sleepover? I hope you'll be okay by yourself. If you need anything until we get home, the Gordons and the Sanchezs are right next-door. I have to go now, dear! I think the battery is going to--"  
  
Lizzie immediately began jumping up and down after the phone went dead, squealing. Her way of showing her excitement..  
  
Gordo rounded the corner with a plate piled with food.. Obviously, it had finished cooking. He bit into a sausage before asking sarcastically, "Oh my! Whatever could have happened to make you this excited? Did Ethan remember his name again?"  
  
Lizzie punched him lightly on the arm. "Gordo!"  
  
He chuckled, eating contentedly. He soon waved his hand as if telling her to go on.. She rolled her eyes at the gesture and told him the whole story with her family.  
  
She watched his face become streaked with interest. He said after swallowing a bite of eggs, "You know.. If you need anything, Lizzie, I'm right next-door.. Like if you get scared or something. I've got your back, McGuire."  
  
Lizzie smiled as he said those words.. For some reason, her heart thumped excitedly. That made her feel so special when he told her things like that. As she tried to decide why, Gordo shoved a sausage at her. She laughed aloud and nibbled it gingerly before tottering off to the kitchen..  
  
- - -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
After having eaten breakfast and such, we decided to take showers.. Lizzie let me use her bathroom, while she used her parents'. I gathered up my towel and clean set of clothes, setting them on the toilet when I entered. I grabbed the shampoo bottle to make sure it had some in it, but it was empty, so I went to search for Lizzie.  
  
I walked through her parents' bedroom to get to the bathroom and the door was opened a crack.. I walked right in, not really thinking.  
  
- - -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
As soon as I entered my parents' bathroom, I put my fresh clothes and towel on the tiled sink and took off everything I was wearing now. I turned the knobs on both the hot and cold knobs of the shower, adjusting them to my desired temperature..  
  
Just as I was opening the shower door to get in, I heard the bathroom door open and in my confusion, I turned towards it. That's when I saw him and screamed, "GORDO!! I-I.." My voice trailed off as I went for the sink, grabbing my towel and holding it over me. I knew that I had to be blushing..  
  
- - -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I could just see a bright crimson saturating my face.. I had just seen my best friend without anything on.  
  
As she stumbled to get her towel, I tried my hardest to stop staring, but I couldn't.. I felt wrong, so I covered my eyes and tried to block out the images I had just seen. I couldn't.. Her body was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen.  
  
I dared to uncover my eyes and stared at Lizzie as she clutched a towel to herself. I stammered, "I-I.. Uh.. I.. S-Shampoo!!"  
  
I growled inwardly as I stupidly held out the empty shampoo bottle to show why I'd come. To my surprise, Lizzie began to laugh.  
  
- - -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
I had seen Gordo staring at me.. I felt my blush sinking in so deep that I was sure I'd be a tomato for life.  
  
I watched as he tried to explain himself with stammering, but in the end replied, "S-Shampoo!!" and held out an empty Herbal Essences bottle. Despite the embarrassment of the moment, I couldn't help it.. Fresh peals of laughter gushed from my mouth.  
  
As I laughed, I suddenly wondered why I was so embarrassed that Gordo had seen me. He was my best friend and he was mature.. At least he wasn't Ethan or Paolo or someone I should be embarrassed to see me this way.  
  
I grabbed a new bottle of shampoo from beneath my parents' sink and handed it to him, stopping all the laughter slowly. I watched his blue eyes connect with mine and I felt foolish as I smiled timidly. A lopsided grin crossed his face before he stepped lightly out the door.. 


	11. Chapter 11 : A Coward's Wish

[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Clean and freshly dressed, the pair of friends had no plans on an outing. It was cloudy and already beginning to drizzle.. But they did, however, go to sit on the porch swing, so they may watch the peaceful rain.  
  
Gordo wearing some baggy pants and a blue t-shirt with a black button-up [well, unbutton-up since the buttons weren't done] over it, while Lizzie was clad in a purple, ribbed v-neck and flare jeans that fit just right. They were shoeless, but their feet were adorned with white socks.  
  
Lizzie brought a blanket and sat down.. Gordo looked at her for a minute, his blue eyes gazing at her. She smiled and lifted the blanket a little, as if inviting him to join her.  
  
Gordo sat down next to her, pulling the blanket around him, but being sure he wasn't pulling too much off of her. He suddenly became aware of the silence when the collision of rain and pavement sounded in his ears. He gave Lizzie a sidelong glance and was caught off guard when he found her looking intently at him, as if debating something. He smiled nervously and stuttered, "W-What?"  
  
Lizzie continued to gaze at him, her full lips slowly creeping into a smile. "Nothing.. I was just thinking.."  
  
Gordo peered at her suspiciously and he could tell it was in his tone. "Thinking what?"  
  
She giggled, raising her brows nonchalantly. "Questions, questions, Mr. Gordon.. If you must know, I was only thinking that even though it's raining and cold outside, I'm glad that I have a friend like you to share it with."  
  
Lizzie gazed at him, that comical glint leaving her eyes and Gordo knew she was being completely serious. He swallowed and stared back at her. He could almost feel her reading his thoughts.. "How come you didn't go to meet your secret admirer last night?" He asked in a voice that was all too much higher than his normal one; he had to change the subject..  
  
Gordo watched her expression change in an instant.. He almost felt bad for bringing it up when her gaze broke away from his to look out into the rain, but he wanted to know why she changed her mind. She suddenly spoke after a moment of uneasy silence and her voice was divided into seriousness and melancholy. "Gordo.. You know that I want that fairy-tale romance that all girls dream of. Someone you can just be with and know that everything is okay, even if for only an instant.. When I got that note, I was thrilled and all those dreams could collaborate in my mind. Maybe this would be my soul mate or my true love! But.. I thought about everything that you said. How dangerous it could be to meet this guy, alone, at night.. So I just decided that you were right. My safety is more important than a note from some guy with a bad case of puppy love."  
  
After she finished speaking, Lizzie continued staring out into the rain with her face drawn and slight shadows dramatically lining her face. Gordo looked at her, speechless. His bright, blue eyes were taking in her features slowly and he wished more than anything that he had the courage to tell her that he loved her. Right then and right there.. But he couldn't and for that, he felt like a coward. 


	12. Chapter 12 : We Always Get This Far

[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat in silence after that. Hours and hours on end..  
  
Finally, Lizzie turned to him abruptly and said in a panic, "Gordo! Oh my gosh! It's getting late! I didn't realize.."  
  
Her hazel eyes peered uncertainly at him, the panic washing away from her face to become serenity. Gordo smiled slightly before looking at his watch. He sighed in submission, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess.. It's almost seven."  
  
Gordo let his eyes drift to her face and he rested them there. For some reason, this moment, he was unafraid to show her that he thought she was beautiful. Lizzie found his eyes locked on her and she squirmed slightly. She felt odd and unused to the staring without him suddenly turning away and blushing as usual.  
  
They were friends and that's the way they'd always been. It couldn't be possible that he was falling for her and she for him.. Was it?  
  
Still, that was something everyone knew, except Gordo and Lizzie. Lizzie would walk down the hallways with Gordo faithfully by her side.. All could see the look of admiration and affection in his eyes whenever she laughed or just sneezed. Even Lizzie gave Gordo 'the look' on occasion. It was subtle and swift, yet anyone with eyes could see she adored him.  
  
Yes, they all knew it was true. David Zephyr Gordon and Elizabeth Brooke McGuire were head over heels in love. One way or another, they were both going to realize this and give in to the reality of their fate.  
  
Lizzie felt Gordo's hand take hers and she felt her eyes growing as wide as saucers. He gazed at her, his bright, blue eyes piercing into hers and as calm as icicles. She tilted her head a little.. No, no, no!! She couldn't let this happen! Their friendship.. She pulled her hand away and smiled nervously. "Er.. Gordo.. I'm pretty tired for some reason.. It must be the rain. Can we talk tomorrow?"  
  
A last shred of hope had shriveled for Gordo.. Was he doing something wrong? He prodded himself inwardly. Stupid Gordon.. He hid his pain and faked a smile, "Yeah.. Just remember that if you need anything, I'm right next door and I can come over any time."  
  
Lizzie felt her heart soften up, wishing she didn't always seem to hurt him so.. "Thanks, Gordo. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly without any bit of hesitance. At the faint brush of her soft lips, Gordo felt a spark jolt through him, so powerful that he was sure he'd been struck by lightning. Minutes afterward, as he was walking down the walk in the rain, he could still feel the sizzles running up his spine..  
  
- -  
  
[: Lizzie's P.O.V :]  
  
I watched Gordo walk silently down the walk, the rain dampening his adorable curls. I couldn't help but notice that my lips were tingling with the strangest sensation. Like what Ethan said he didn't have with me.. Chemistry.  
  
My heart felt numb with longing and self-inflicted pain.. Why did I continuously cause him to hurt? Was there just something within me that couldn't help repeatedly crushing him, although I have the strongest feelings toward him?  
  
I sighed and then shivered, which reminded me that I was outside where it was cold. I gathered the blanket that Gordo and I had shared and shuffled into the house. My mind gushed with thoughts as I found myself in my bed.. All I could think of was Gordo as I fell asleep.  
  
- -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I stared blankly at my walls.. Why did it seem that everyone was gone?  
  
My parents left a note saying that they went on a business trip. The Sanchezes were in Mexico, mourning over their very sick abuela. The McGuires [save the loveliest one: Lizzie] were stuck at Gammy's until the snow melted or they were rescued.  
  
My eyes became slightly closed in suspicion. Everyone was gone. Was this the big guy upstairs trying to give me the perfect chance to confess my feelings to Lizzie? It surely seemed that something was up..  
  
I lay back into my pillows, folding my arms comfortably under my head. It'd been a few hours since I'd left Lizzie alone and I felt an unquenchable longing filling my heart. It seemed like she forever teased me, but I knew she didn't know it. Or did she? I shifted unhappily at the thought and heard an odd noise outside of my window..  
  
Lightning cracked in the distance, like a whip being sliced through the air with a master's hand. Not long after, the thunder rolled loudly and I knew that we were in for a big storm. The first of the season..  
  
Wait a minute. Lizzie loathes these storms. She called me once when we were eleven, crying and sobbing into the receiver, to say that she was scared and didn't want to be by herself. I rushed over and soothed her, running my hand over her soft hair. Little did I know that years later, in the present, I'd be wishing for the closeness again..  
  
When I heard the lightning crack even louder, I knew Lizzie would be calling soon to find comfort. It was just a matter of time.. 


	13. Chapter 13 : And Lightning Strikes

[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Lizzie tossed and turned in her sleep, feeling an unknown disturbance.. Little did she know that there were more of them than one.  
  
She sat up abruptly in bed, sweat trickling in beads down her face as she panted heavily. That eerie feeling, the kind that one has after having a nightmare they can't remember, was clinging to her and she felt like she was suffocating under its tight grasp.  
  
She pushed her sweaty locks away from her face and shivered. With all that sweat pouring from her, she felt sticky, dirty.. She needed a shower and she needed one pronto. She tugged off her flare jeans and v-neck, tossing them into the hamper on her way into her bathroom. Adjusting the temperatures, Lizzie got into the shower with a gentle sigh. She lathered her locks with shampoo and rinsed it clean. She sighed again. It felt wonderful..  
  
She soon was out again, hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head and her robe pulled tightly around her. She noticed something when she walked out of the bathroom, near the hamper she'd tossed her clothes in..  
  
Ah-ha! It was a shirt.. A black shirt that belonged to Gordo. He must have left it when he stayed over. Yes, that must be it.  
  
Lizzie picked it up and touched it with her fingertips, gently.. It felt so soft and inviting. She giggled as she had an interesting idea. Pulling off her robe and letting her damp hair down, she tugged it over her head and let it settle over her form. She knew that Gordo was tall and he wore slightly baggy clothing, but this shirt reached her mid-thigh!  
  
She could smell his unmistakable 'Gordo scent' on it as she pulled on some black, string-bikini panties. Suddenly, she almost fell over as she heard a bolt of lightning strike. 'A thunderstorm! No, no, no!! Not now!!' Lizzie thought to herself, biting her lip gentley.  
  
She immediately went to the phone to call Gordo, but when she picked up the receiver, the line was dead. A coat of tears glazed her eyes and she felt the sudden need to cry. Then she realized. Gordo knows she's afraid of thunderstorms and if he realizes the line is dead, he'll come over straight away.  
  
At that mere thought, Lizzie calmed down and breathed out slowly to soothe her nerves. She thought she heard something, but she knew it had to only be the storm..  
  
- -   
  
Gordo sat impatiently near his phone.. Had Lizzie amazingly overcome her fear of thunderstorms? Apparently so.. He hadn't heard his phone ring even once.  
  
What was going on?  
  
- -  
  
Lizzie lay in her bed, quietly observing the ceiling, while trying not to scream or shudder at every bolt of lightning and roll of thunder. She felt so alone.. 'I need Gordo. He's always with me during thunderstorms.' She let random thoughts stroll in and out of her head, for she waited for her dear friend to come and rescue her.  
  
She felt oddly cold for a moment, like something wasn't right. She shifted uncomfortably on top of her bed covers and closed her eyes, hoping the bad feelings would all go away. But they didn't and she'd soon find out why.  
  
The house was full of all sorts of odd, creaky noises, but Lizzie continued to assume that it was the storm and this house was old. She didn't seem to hear her door slowly creak open, for her mind was blinded with a million different thoughts.  
  
Her eyes snapped open as she heard a voice whisper from close-by, "Hello, Lizzie.."  
  
She jumped back as a reflex, looking fearfully towards the trespasser. A figure, all dressed in black, stared back at her with a shadowed face and because of that, Lizzie found it hard to make out any details. Her body began to shiver uncontrollably and she asked in a shaky voice, "Who are you? Why are you in my house?"  
  
The unknown person just laughed coldly and she could feel his eyes on her. She shifted, feeling a certain déjà vu, back to when she shifted beneath Gordo's gaze only hours before. A male voice responded, revealing his teen age, "You mean you don't know? I'm your secret admirer, Lizzie. You never met me in the park. It made me feel bad.."  
  
Lizzie leered at the shadowed boy when she noted his tone was teasing. She snapped back venomously, "I had a choice.. And I chose to not see what was beneath 'the mask you donned.'"  
  
The stranger laughed and she noted him rubbing his hands together. "Oooh.. So much fiestier than usual. I like a girl with fire and spirit."  
  
She stood up from her bed, sure to keep on the opposite side and watch his every move. "You never answered me.. Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
The person chuckled and stepped to where she could see him. She nearly fainted on the spot, but she shook her head and whispered, "Ronnie?"  
  
Ronald Jacobs grinned a pearly smile, his piercing eyes gazing into her face without fear. "Yes, it's me, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie held up her hands meaningfully and her eyes were drenched with sorrow. "Ronnie, just stay away from me. You know we're over. For good.."  
  
He let his grin remain and his eyes scrolled her body as he stepped closer to her. "This is a side of you I've yet to see.."  
  
She became confused and looked down.. When she had lifted her hands, the shirt had went with her movements and drifted higher up her leg to the point where he could see her panties. She blushed furiously and put her arms down, feeling scared that she didn't have anything to shield herself with from his roving eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Ronnie raced around the bed and grabbed Lizzie by the arms, successfully pinning her to the wall. She squirmed beneath him and squealed in anger and fear. His voice echoed in her mind, "Lizzie.. This will be a night that I will never forget." 


	14. Chapter 14 : Knight In Shining Armor

[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Lizzie couldn't help it.. Her jaw fell at Ronnie's words. He wouldn't! Would he? She squirmed wildly, but his grip was strong and this frightened her more.  
  
Ronnie, still gripping her wrists, spun her away from the wall and pushed her onto the bed. He straddled her hips and looked down at her with a toothy smile. "Aww.. What's wrong, my precious? I'll be gentle.."  
  
Lizzie spit in his face out of sheer anger and it hit him square in the right eye. He growled and rubbed his eye with a fist before glaring at her. "Listen! You make this harder for me, I'll make it harder for you!"  
  
Ronnie squeezed her wrists tightly and she began to whimper. It was hopeless.. Gordo wouldn't come in time. Lizzie went limp beneath Ronnie; not fighting him, just taking it.  
  
- -  
  
Gordo paced his bedroom and he could almost feel the house shake with the storm as he waited for Lizzie's call.  
  
What was going on? How come she wasn't calling? He rubbed the back of his neck and looked longingly unto the phone. 'Come on, Lizzie.. Where are you?' He thought to himself.  
  
"I can't wait any longer," Gordo said aloud and headed towards the phone.  
  
He lifted the receiver to his ear and felt his heart drop. The phone lines were dead.. Poor Lizzie! She had probably tried to call him, but couldn't.  
  
Gordo walked to his closet to search for a jacket. He was going out into that storm..  
  
- -  
  
Ronnie looked slightly surprised at Lizzie's obedience. He rubbed his chin and exclaimed, "Well, well.. The little kitten has sheathed her claws."  
  
He lowered his body onto hers to meet their lips in a kiss. He began to run his hand slowly up her thigh and moaned into her mouth. He seemed to be having a good time..  
  
Lizzie, on the other hand, was screaming inside. This wasn't how she pictured losing her virginity. Maybe to someone she trusted and love, but not this. And now, here she was, about to be helplessly pinioned. She bit her lip as his hand inched closer and closer to a place untouched by any man's hand..  
  
Just as he was about to let his fingers pass the band of her underwear, she heard her bedroom door fly open, so rough that the knob hit hard against the wall. Ronnie leapt off of Lizzie and turned in panic towards the intruder, but he was too late, this person had already seen everything.  
  
- -  
  
[: Gordo's P.O.V :]  
  
I stood in the doorway, my face contorted with anger, my fists clenched.. I could hear the air hissing with rage through my teeth as I stared at Lizzie and Ronnie. I was mad, but I was confused.. What was going on?  
  
Ronnie looked around the room in panic before resting his gaze on me. I heard him mumble a few undefinable words.. I stepped closer, but he dodged me and ran out the door. I looked to Lizzie with confused eyes, not bothering to chase Ronnie just yet.. Lizzie, her face filled with pain and fear, fainted within moments.  
  
I neared her, frightened by her unconsciousness, only to find her wearing a shirt of mine that was pulled up around her waist. Trying not to invade too much of her privacy by looking at her undergarments, I pulled it carefully down around her thighs and sat on the side of her bed, contemplating what I had witnessed..  
  
Ronnie had tried to hurt Lizzie. My Lizzie.. Sweet Lizzie.. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I panicked, not knowing what to do. I couldn't call the police or her parents at the moment; the phone lines were dead. I clenched and unclenched my fists, using all my strength not to cry. I had to be strong for her.. When she woke up, she'd be so frightened and confused. Even more so than I..  
  
I got up from her bed and pulled up a chair [covered in pink, faux fur] to sit in and wait.  
  
-  
  
I had drifted off, but when I awoke, I was surprised to see Lizzie looking at me from her bed with wide, frightened eyes. I dared a smile and I just barely heard her whisper, "Is he still here?"  
  
I furrowed my brows and looked at her seriously. "Lizzie.. Do you honestly think that I would let him even near you after what I saw?"  
  
Lizzie cozied back into her blankets, debating this for a second before answering sheepishly. "I guess not.."  
  
I reached for her hand and I felt like someone pierced my heart when she shrunk back, eyeing it cautiously. She didn't take it.. I whined softly, pining for her. "Lizzie.. Lizzie.."  
  
Her eyes softened and she slowly crept her hand close to mine. We held them there, together, for a very long time. I saw how fragile and fearful she looked as she lay there, looking into my eyes. When we sat there alone, I knew that no matter what happened, we would always be the best of friends and we would always trust one another. 


	15. Chapter 15 : As Fate Would Have It

[: Author's Note :]  
  
My dear friends, I am afraid that this is the last chapter to my story. I know that there hasn't been too much fluff, but that is how I had to make it, so that this ending would be possible.  
  
Much of the contents of this chapter is something I have extracted from the episodes of my dear boyfriend and me. The lyrics used are from the song, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. I hope it will be enjoyed.  
  
I would like to thank all of those who have constantly praised me for this story and to those who may have read it from the beginning, but never placed a review.  
  
And now, for the final time in the tale of 'Strands In Your Eyes', on with the story!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
[: Narrator's P.O.V :]  
  
Fall break had long since ended and with an end, there came a beginning..  
  
The McGuire family came home the next day to find their Lizzie asleep, holding the hand of Gordo who remained faithfully by her side.  
  
As Lizzie slept, Gordo remained clasping her hand and he told them everything, in as much detail as he could remember. The McGuires were shocked that what had happened did and once the phone lines were fixed again that day, they called the police and Ronnie was arrested.  
  
Ronald Jacobs was sent to trial for breaking an entering and for the attempted rape of Elizabeth McGuire.  
  
For the next few weeks, Lizzie saw a therapist, who was pleased to report that Lizzie had experienced less trauma than most, apparently because of the support of her best friend, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie was very cautious around strangers and even more shy around the 'male species,' but Gordo was carefully watching her around school. Always at her back, ready to receive her beckoning calls. And with winter break about to begin, we come once again to the first entry of this chapter.  
  
Fall break had long since ended and with an end, there came a beginning..  
  
- -  
  
Gordo opened the door to the McGuire household and walked in.. He had always seemed like a part of the McGuire family and even more so since the incident. Sam and Jo gave him permission to just walk right in, seeing as he protected their daughter with all he had. They trusted him and loved him like a son.  
  
He was greeted by Jo, who was in the kitchen, and as usual, making baked goods. He smiled as she spoke gently, humming afterwards. "Hey, Gordo.. Waiting for Lizzie to come down?"  
  
Gordo gave her a lopsided smile, almost sheepishly. "Yes, ma'am.."  
  
Jo laughed, smoothing back the tendrils that had fallen from her messy bun. "Would you like a brownie? Or a cookie? I've just made them."  
  
It was Gordo's turn to laugh. "No, thanks, Mrs. McG.. I'm not very hungry. I just have something important to tell Lizzie."  
  
When Jo heard this, her heart leapt.. Would they finally give in to fate or was it just something else?  
  
Lizzie entered the room, her hair in waves about her shoulders and a sweet smile on her face. She hugged her mom before looking to Gordo. She hugged him as well, seeming a little cheery today. "Hey, Gordo."  
  
Gordo smiled and replied, "Hey, Lizzie.. Umm.. Would you like to come outside with me? For a walk or something?"  
  
Lizzie looked to Jo, who nodded, and then smiled at him. "Sure. Let's go."  
  
- -  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked side by side through the park.. Their shoulders brushing occasionally and they would glance over at each other with small smiles. Gordo finally stopped in the middle of the park, at the fountain he had seen in his dream.. He sat and Lizzie immediately sat at his side, looking at him questioningly.  
  
His bright, blue eyes gazed solemnly into her hazel ones and she asked gently, "Gordo? What is this all about?"  
  
And with her question, the heavens opened, shedding a slow, gentle shower of rain.  
  
:: The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful ::  
  
:: Stop me and steal my breath ::  
  
:: Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky ::  
  
:: Never revealing their depth ::  
  
Gordo took a deep breath and stood, taking her hands in his. He stood there in the rain with her, gazing into her eyes that had sprays of blonde locks billowing in and out of her sight. He finally smiled.  
  
:: Tell me that we belong together ::  
  
:: Dress it up with the trappings of love ::  
  
:: I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips ::  
  
:: Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above ::  
  
Lizzie looked into his eyes, so bright and caring, and she slowly inhaled a breath.. Looking into those eyes, she remembered all the memories she had with this person.  
  
:: And I'll be your cryin' shoulder ::  
  
:: I'll be love suicide ::  
  
:: And I'll be better when I'm older ::  
  
:: I'll be the greatest fan of your life ::  
  
The times they played tickle-monster under the maple tree between their two, front yards.. The times she didn't have that extra quarter to get an ice cream.. The day Ronnie broke up with her.. The time he helped her try to trap Ethan Craft.. The notes in her yearbook.. The times he lied to Mrs. Ungermeyer when she ran off with Paolo.. The endless encouragement and a shoulder to cry on that he always seemed to have there for her.. The kiss they shared on the rooftops of Rome..  
  
:: Rain falls angry on the tin roof ::  
  
:: As we lie awake in my bed ::  
  
:: You're my survival, you're my living proof ::  
  
:: My love is alive and not dead ::  
  
Gordo smiled as rain drenched them, pounding against the pavement. Lizzie reached up and wiped a drop from his cheek. And there it was.. A spark, a jolt, like lightning.  
  
His hands dropped to her waist and in response, she let her hands fall from his face to rest on his shoulders. Once again, like so many times before, their heads tilted and they went for it.. Only, this time, they completed it. Their lips resting together, soft and warm.. The most eloquent silence that of two mouths meeting in a kiss.  
  
:: I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead ::  
  
:: Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said ::  
  
The kiss ended, but the embrace did not. Gordo looked at Lizzie and Lizzie looked at Gordo. Lizzie's eyes became wide, feeling their hearts pounding together. Tears glazed her eyes as she finally knew what she had always known within, but had been too afraid to realize.  
  
Gordo frowned and wiped her eyes, his voice hushed, afraid. "Lizzie? What's wrong?"  
  
She sobbed softly, putting her head against his chest. "Oh, Gordo.. I'm so sorry.."  
  
He became puzzled as he hugged her tightly, wanting to know why she mourned so. "Lizzie.. It's okay.. Whatever it is, it's okay.."  
  
She clenched her fists, arms still thrown around his neck. "No, Gordo! It's not! It's not okay! I never meant to hurt you all those times! With Ronnie, Paolo, Ethan.. I'm sorry that I never took the time to thank you for all the times you've been there for me! Thank you, Gordo! Thank you!"  
  
Gordo's brows raised in surprise and strange flutters grew within his heart as he heard something from her that he had never heard before. That apology, that sudden fragility that she had.. The coward within him disappeared and he lifted a hand from her waist, putting a finger beneath her chin to lift her gaze to his. "Lizzie?"  
  
She sniffled, her tears leaving slight trails of mascara beneath her eyes. "Yes, Gordo?"  
  
:: And I'll be your cryin' shoulder ::  
  
:: I'll be love suicide ::  
  
:: And I'll be better when I'm older ::  
  
:: I'll be the greatest fan of your life ::  
  
He smiled and released her chin, wiping her tears. "I.. I love you, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire."  
  
And for once, Gordo had been more courageous than Lizzie and said the one thing that she never could have said, the one thing she finally realized only moments ago.  
  
"I love you too, David Zephyr Gordon." 


End file.
